Leave Right Now
by BiG gIrL -former big bitch
Summary: this is a story based on a song by Will YongU.K.When Keeley tells Phil something it all takes a turn for what seems to be the worst...or is it


Leave Right Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song by Will Young

I'm here just like I said

Though it's breaking every rule I've ever made

My racing heart

Is just the same

Keeley had asked him here, they were best friends but something was different, she sounded different on the phone, she sounded upset. He stood there silently on the porch waiting to be let in, he shuffled his feet nervously awaiting her to come to the door

She opened the door, she was in her dressing gown, she looked upset, she wanted to tell him something, he had no idea what though

Why make it strong to break it once again

And I'd love to say I do give everything to you

But I can never now be true

She took him into the sitting room, sat down on the couch and uttered two simple words, although those two words were enough to break his heart, he tried not to show it, he knew Keeley hated it when he cried

So I think I better leave right now

Before I fall any deeper

I think I better leaver right now

I'm feeling weaker and weaker

Somebody better show me out

Before I fall any deeper

I think I better leave right now

She let him out, not saying anything to each other, both of them too upset to say much at all , he went home to his room and cried it out until he couldn't cry much more. He didn't eat over the next couple of days, the last two words Keeley had told him kept spinning around in his head so much so that it made him feel sick

I'm here so

Please explain

Why you're opening up but healing wound again

I'm a little more careful perhaps it shows

If I lose the highs

Please stop spreadin the lows

He knew he would have to go out again sometime, he couldn't keep pretending he was sick, he needed to face the world and Keeley sometime, he just wasn't ready to do it though , he knew being a recluse would have more benefits, he wouldn't have to see Keeley leave again and break his heart. He took out his picture album and began looking through the photo's of Keeley and him, letting more tears fall down his face, if there was anymore. One in particular really upset him, it was of him and Keeley in an amusement park of the future they were doing the defy gravity game, which was pretty self explanatory. Keeley and him were holding hands and laughing their heads off.

I would tremble in your arms

What could be the harm

He flicked to the last page of the photo album, looking for the photo which he took when he first met Keeley, she looked afraid as he pointed the wizard directly in her face to prove he was from the future, he wouldn't be able to have anybody to share that with now, he would just be able to share it with is family and let's face it Pim and mom and dad (don't know the names) weren't exactly teenagers, well Pim was but she was barely human so that was out of the question

To feel my spirit come

So I say

I think I better leave right now

Before I fall any deeper

I think I better leave right now

I'm feeling weaker and weaker

Somebody better show me out

Before I fall any deeper

I think I better leave right now

He snapped the book shut, knowing he had to tell Keeley before it was too late, she would be gone in 24 hours, so there was no time to waste

Although he felt like crap he knew it was the right thing to call Keeley so they could have one last phone call before she left

He dialled her number, she answered but he hung up, not knowing how to put a sentence of English together

He climbed into bed not wanting anybody to see him

When he woke the next morning, the only reason he got up was to see Keeley off, then he would climb back into bed

I wouldn't know how to say

How good it feels seeing you today

I see you've got your smile back

Like you say you're right on track

He went out to the garden to watch Keeley put her last few belongings in the car. He almost choked holding back the tears, but he knew that he had to make the most of his time together with Keeley, so he plastered a fake smile on and went over to her.

You may never know why

Once hidden

Twice is shy

If I'm proud perhaps I should explain

I couldn't bare to lose you again

She looked upset, her eyes were glistning with tears she was trying to keep back, her eyes were red and puffy from the tears she had already cried although she had a fake smile on her face, Phil looked pretty much the same but he knew he shouldn't mention crying to her

All they did as Keeley's parents said goodbye to Phil's was hug, there was nothing more they could do

I think I better leave right now

Before I fall any deeper

I think I better leave right now

I'm feeling weaker and weaker

Somebody better show me out

Before I fall any deeper

I think I better leave right now

Yes I will

As her parents pulled her away from Phil he gave her a letter, telling her to open it in the car, she didn't understand why he gave her this he just did

She nodded agreeing to what he was saying and got in the car to go

As soon as she got into the car she unfolded the piece of crumpled paper

_Dear Keeley_

_Since you are moving to Spain and I probably will never see you again _

_I thought I would write you this letter so I can tell you how I feel, without _

_Embarrassment or my cheeks turning red . I have known you since I landed here_

_From 2121 , you were the only one who believed me, the only one I could trust _

_With everything, but now you're gone and will probably move on with your life _

_And I will never get to do those things I have always dreamed of doing but _

_Was always too scared , right now more than anything. _

_I will miss laughing with you, talking with you and looking at you, and if you _

_Were here now I would tell you that, and I would never let you go. _

_There is one thing that we never got to do together, that I wish someday if we _

_Meet again we can do. XXX Phil _

Keeley knew what Phil wanted to happen , but they were already halfway to the airport and her parents wouldn't turn the car around for her. Unless they already knew and were doing just that

Meanwhile

I think I better leave right now

Before I fall any deeper

I think I better leave right now

I'm feeling weaker and weaker

Somebody better show me out

Before I fall any deeper

Phil stood there where he had hugged Keeley for the last time staring aimlessly down the road knowing that Keeley wasn't going to come back

Mr and Mrs Teslow knew that Keeley didn't get the goodbye she wanted from Phil, they left early so they wouldn't be on the flight for another few hours so they knew they had to give their daughter the goodbye that the two of them wanted

They pulled up in their old driveway letting Keeley run over to Phil, there was no words between them when their lips joined for the first and last time

I think I better leave right now


End file.
